A variety of aircraft cabin ventilating and air cooling, heating and/or circulating systems have been heretofore suggested and/or utilized (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,737,874). In addition, some heating and/or defrost systems have heretofore utilized hot engine bleed air (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,978,064, 4,308,993 and 4,693,172). While those systems have been effective for some applications, some such systems have not always made optimal use of high pressure engine bleed air for a variety of air moving functions, including in cooling, ventilating, heating and/or air circulation systems, and have often proven to be unduly complex, subject to malfunction, and difficult to install, particularly in cases of retrofitting.
It would thus be desirable to provide an air moving system that is easy to install and operate, that makes efficient use of engine bleed air for a variety of functions, that provides durability, reliable performance and relatively quiet operating characteristics, and that functions irrespective of movement of the vehicle, particularly important, for example, for cooling or ventilating of periodically substantially stationary vehicles.